PCT Patent Application WO 2010/138521 describes an improved endoscopic device for performing endoscopy in a body lumen, such as the GI tract. The device includes an irrigation lumen (irrigation includes, inter alia, cleaning and/or washing) that provides a jet of cleaning fluid that cleans the body lumen during imaging thereof. Debris is sucked through a suction tube for discarding. Cleaning may be performed during imaging, during insertion of the endoscope, during withdrawing, and any combinations thereof. The device enhances performance of an endoscope for use with a body lumen that has not been sufficiently cleaned for viewing with the endoscope, which is particularly useful for colonoscopy.